Love Songs
by Maeve Morgan
Summary: Pop idol Aino Minako has a secret list of songs she wrote about the past loves in her life.


**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, its characters and universe were created by Naoko Takeuchi. I'm merely a fan of the series, writing stories as an attempt to maintain sanity while studying. I expect no profit from this. Except for the sanity, of course.

A.N.: This simply came to me one night and it flowed freely out of my fingertips. I've been listening to too much Taylor Swift and sort of obsessing about Minako/Yaten. The inspiration for this and the last song, in a certain way, was "Sparks Fly".

**Love Songs**

She has a list of songs about her past loves. Of course she does; how would Aino Minako, amazing pop idol and Aphrodite reincarnated, not sing about the loves in her life?

When she was seventeen, Minako began her path to become a big pop idol. Back then, she wasn't prone to songwriting. She thought she was lucky enough to get a deal with a recording company that provided her with a song debut written by the great Maroboshi Takuya, the same music producer who'd been a judge at the idol contest she won two years before. Back then, she couldn't go on with her dream as something bigger than that needed her attention. But as things got peaceful again, and as time passed without any big crisis needing for the Sailor Senshi, Minako thought it was as good a time as any to go for it.

In the beginning, people would write songs for her and she'd be content in just singing them. They became national anthems for the youthful. They were pop, upbeat songs about being young and in love, with the occasional more introspective song in the middle, talking about fears and responsibilities and growing up. And she became so successful that she was called the new Pop Diva of Japan.

As her career progressed, Minako asked Rei to help her write her a few songs. She wanted to do something to pay homage to the Senshi and Sailor Moon, and she knew Rei would help her deliver it. Together they wrote an upbeat song about the guardian soldiers that protected the Earth titled "Moonlight Guardian". They also wrote a song purely about Usagi and her love and their love for her, which they named "Kissed by the Moon". Minako's producers were so impressed by them that she didn't even have to fight at all to convince them to put the two songs on her newest album. Of course, it was also a very helpful fact that by then Hino Rei was becoming a hot name in the singing/songwriting/voice-acting business. It was no surprise when the songs were chosen to be released as singles and that they topped the charts.

That was such an interesting and powerful experience that Minako started to write her own songs. They weren't as brilliant as the ones written for her or the ones she wrote with Rei, but it was something of her own that she treasured in the few spare time she now had. And she'd sneak them into her albums with the other songs that took the radio stations by storm. She wondered if her fans could tell they were different, special songs.

She wrote a song about Higashi, titled "Red Ribbon". It was sweet and it flowed out of her, with lyrics about a first crush and that feeling that takes over you when your heart almost beats out of your chest at the mere sight of them and getting your heart broken when your expectations aren't met. Of course, she couldn't well say in the song that she had to kill the guy because he was an agent of evil. Artemis perked up when he heard her trying out the lyrics and melody and they exchanged a somewhat bittersweet smile.

Next came one with a fairytale tone to it, yet it was rather sad, about a Princess in a faraway land and her forbidden, secret affair with the Prince-General of a rival country. It spoke of chance meetings; quiet moments under the moonlight and a tragic destiny. She named it "Silent Silver Soldier" and Rei raised an eyebrow when she first heard it, especially at a line about staring into grey eyes that cut to her soul like the steel of his blade. Her friend didn't need to be psychic to know that was about Kunzite and his betrayal in the Silver Millennium. Rei only gave her some advice about the lyrics to get a better melodic sound to it, but otherwise she only smiled and said it was a nice song.

Her next song was called "Hopeless". It was about being lonely, first kisses and first loves, masked men, gold rings, having your fortune told and choosing duty over love. She'd originally wanted to name it "Ace of Hearts" but thought better of it, as people might make the connection between her and Saijou Ace and his sudden disappearance. Usagi once commented quietly that it was a sad song, but one of her favorites. Minako only smiled back in reply.

She wrote one that spoke of betrayals and forgiveness, of letting go and being let down. About being young and being fascinated with an older person, and wishing for something that would never come true. It had a surprisingly upbeat melody and quality to it, in spite of the serious lyrics. She named it "London Fog", but she told Makoto that originally it was called "Sempai". Makoto didn't know how to feel about it at first, but after a while she told Minako that she really liked it.

Her latest song spoke of someone who came suddenly into her life like a storm and changed it forever. Green eyes that saw past her masks and could see who she really was; meeting on a rooftop and watching shooting stars and a secret smile that still haunted her dreams. Her favorite line was "our paths were destined to cross, but it was not meant to be; star-crossed lovers from different stars, you and me". For Ami, it was no surprise to hear the song was named "Starlight". Neither was the fact that afterwards Minako chose to record one of the Three Lights' big songs, "Shooting Star" and include both the songs in her latest album. She briefly wondered if her fans and the press would make the connection and pester her with questions about it, but it wasn't enough to deter her. To her luck, the only question asked was if she'd been a big fan of the Three Lights, which was obvious anyway.

Later, when the girls asked her if the song had been about Yaten, Minako would only smile and dazzle them with her charm and refuse to say either way. Luna told her that "Starlight" was her favorite song, and the two shared a small smile as Minako admitted that it was her favorite song, too.


End file.
